Sun Kissed Sweetness
by senor failboat
Summary: Zabuza X Haku fluff. Ignores that they died, with the presumption that they survived and fled, and have now stopped to rest in a forest. It gets warm, but not even the summer sun can deter kisses between lovers. [based on one of my own dreams] [oneshot]


**Sun Kissed Sweetness**

Author's Notes: I wrote this so long ago... Originally, it was written on GameFAQs, for a friend in his Haku Appreciation topic on the Toonami board. I was urged to post it on a secret forum I belong to, and just now, I've decided to post it here.

Warning: Mild shonen-ai, which, in case you do not already know, is romantic love between two males.

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Naruto; that is Masashi Kishimoto. I'm just a fangirl... -sigh-

* * *

Haku sighed, smiling slightly as he bathed himself in the fresh water of a lake. Birds sang sweetly around him, hidden in the wood surrounding the peaceful haven he had discovered. Humming quietly, he began to wash his hair. The cool water was welcome against his skin, warmed by the rays of the sun. 

When finally he was clean, he pulled himself out of the water, shivering a bit as the crisp air nipped at his skin. He dried off, and began to pull on his heavy clothing; it had become a habit for him to wear such clothes, as he had grown up in such a cold climate. As he pulled on the last article, he sighed yet again, raising his hand up to shield his eyes from the sun as he gazed at the sky. Puffy clouds drifted slowly eastward, and every so often, a bird would cross his line of vision, each flapping gracefully toward its destination.

After a bit, Haku turned his attention back to the forest. Picking up a few of his scattered belongings, he set off for the edge of the clearing, and was soon enveloped by trees. The foliage shielded him from the sun's harsh rays, and the birdsong was now louder than ever. He could hear small mammals chittering, and smiled as a squirrel stared quirkily at him from its perch on a tree branch, holding an acorn in its tiny paws. As he passed it, he could hear the rustling of leaves as the animal scampered off, no doubt to its little den to store its food.

The edge of the forest neared, and as Haku emerged from it, a gentle smile crossed his face. "Hello, Zabuza-dono," he greeted the man quietly with a small wave.

In return, Zabuza gave a sort of grunt, along with a short nod. "Haku." He was seated against a large tree, along with a few leaves scattered across the ground.

Smiling, the boy sat next to him, leaning ever-so-slightly on his shoulder. "It's a beautiful day, hm?" Again, Zabuza nodded, and he could feel the boy nuzzle into him lightly. They sat as such for quite a while in a comfortable silence, Zabuza's eyes shut, Haku watching small insects whiz peacefully by in the air. As the sun rose higher into the sky, the temperature rose, but other than a few shifts now and then, neither commented. Then, "Zabuza-dono... aren't you getting warm?" Haku turned his head a bit, surveying the man with inquiring eyes. "You're still wearing those bandages all across your face..."

"Don't worry about it, Haku. Besides, you're one to talk; look at what you're wearing. Compared to that--" he indicated the boy's clothing "--these bandages are nothing."

Haku frowned concernedly for a moment, but then his eyes lit up, as though he'd reached a decision. "All right, then..." He pulled off several layers of clothing until he had only one or two left; it looked much more bearable than it had only minutes ago. "Now, you have no choice but to fulfill your end of the bargain."

Zabuza blinked, attempting to remember when they had ever made a bargain, but was spared the trouble of asking when Haku pulled down the bandages from his mouth.

"There... that looks much more comfortable."

Haku smiled sweetly, and the man couldn't resist placing a swift kiss on his cheek. "You know, Haku," he muttered, smiling, "you really are cute." He planted his lips on the boy's, and the sun smiled down upon them.

* * *

Author's Notes: I don't really know what to think about this one, as it was something I simply whipped up on the spot... 

Review, and tell me what was good about it, and what you weren't quite fond of, and all that. Constructive criticism, right? -smile-


End file.
